This application relates to systems, apparatus and methods related to optical polarization.
An optical waveplate can be used to generate linear retardation between two different polarization components of an optical signal and is an important device in various polarization-related analysis and control applications. Various methods can be used to measure the induced retardation of a waveplate, including methods using optical compensators, rotating retarders, rotating polarizers, rotating the sample in polarimeters and other polarization devices or systems. Some implementations of these and other polarization measurement methods suffer from slow speed, short lifetime, and high cost. Examples of other more complex methods for measuring the induced retardation of a waveplate include techniques utilizing electro-optic modulation, elastic-optic modulation, and interferometric configurations. These techniques can be effective measurement tools but some implementations cannot determine the retardation and optical axis simultaneously and thus have limited use in various applications.